Question: $\dfrac{2}{6} + \dfrac{7}{8} = {?}$
Explanation: ${\dfrac{2}{6}}$ ${\dfrac{7}{8}}$ $+$ ${\dfrac{2 \times 4}{6 \times 4}}$ ${\dfrac{7 \times 3}{8 \times 3}}$ $+$ ${\dfrac{8}{24}}$ ${\dfrac{21}{24}}$ $+$ $ = \dfrac{{8} + {21}}{24} $ $ = \dfrac{29}{24}$